legends_of_the_universesfandomcom-20200215-history
Trenon the Trio Master
Trenon is the master, leader, and strongest member of the Power Trio. With his two brothers, Buratus and Duratus, they wrecked havoc upon RedCliff in the year 1211 I.R, until Ceton Falmer put a stop to it. He was the hero that defeated the Power Trio, and cast them to separate Universes. Later, they returned and together with Sir Buck, Ceton defeated them again. This time, he put them in the Undead Dimension, where they currently reside... Past Trenon was born in 1093 I.R. His full name was Jared Smith, and he was a prodigy child. Not only did he excel in his studies, but at the early age of 14, he had started wielding Pure Energy. He lived in a village in Universe 2, which was, at the time, not covered in darkness. Everybody in the village called him "Cucurbita Magister", or Pumpkin Master. When he turned 15, he got into an argument with his parents, which resulted in an all-out clash of Energy. Jared was great, but so were his parents. He would have lost, but during the fight, his Energy changed into Dark Energy and completely overpowered his parents. Both of them were killed, and Jared fled from his village, his mind already destroyed by the Dark Energy. As he ran, he was spotted by Universe 2's defenders. All three of them had a different type of magic- Wind, Earth, and Magma. Knowing he would stand no chance against the defenders, he used his remaining Energy to boost his speed, dodging erupting Magma pillars, wisps of wind, and sharp stones. Jared continued to run, unsure where he was going. The entire time, the defenders taunted him with remarks such as: "The great Cucurbita Magister, fleeing! Hahaha!" A sharp stone hit him in the elbow, and he fell forward, gasping for air. The defenders circled him and prepared their respective magic attacks. Fearing the worst, Jared yelled in difiance and cradled his head. A shockwave of Dark Energy erupted from him, and everything went dark. Eventually, the darkness faded into a less dark area. Jared gathered his bearings, and noticed that he was facing a large black flame with glowing red eyes in it. On closer inspection, he noticed the fire had white sparkles emitting from it, and it seemed to be floating. As if the day wasn't weird enough, the flame spoke, and it introduced itself as the Dark One, God of Darkness. It spoke for a while, but Jared was not really paying attention. When it was at the end of it's speech, it told Jared that hhis new name was Trenon. He didn't really know why. Maybe this fire had the wrong guy. He was pretty sure he was dead. He felt dead. Even so, he did feel a bit... evil. It was probably the Dark Energy he overused. The flame spoke again, this time saying that it gave Trenon the power to make a Super Dark Energy Shockwave, one only used by Gods and other Immortals. As a result, Universe 2's entire population was wiped out, and it was left in darkness. Trenon perished, and must now serve the God of Darkness for saving him from a much worse fate- getting judged by Paun, receiving Eternal Punishment. Parricide is an unforgivable crime, even if it is justified, and in Jared's case, it wasn't. That made sense to Trenon. He decided to accept the dark God's offer. He didn't like most people, anyways. Being able to kill the people he hated sounded like a great offer (except they were all already dead). Working under the God of Darkness, a Major God, also seemed great. He told the dark God his choice, and the training began. Trenon was only 15, so the God of Darkness made sure he was trained properly. He could never lose to a puny defender squad again. The dark God trained him for 10 years, and the year was around 1104 I.R. Once the training was complete, Trenon was rewarded with the ability to change his Dark Energy into anything, such as a sword, a bow, etc. He would go on the Dark One's personal missions and act as the dark God's enforcer, as the God of Darkness was more of a manipulator than a fighter. After a year of fighting for his master, Trenon was abandoned. He lost in a battle against an unknown Minor God, and the God of Darkness left him for dead. As he was dying, two warriors came to his side. One healed him, and the other carried Trenon away. Later, the two warriors were revealed as Buratus and Duratus. They joined him in a team he called the "Power Trio". They wrecked havoc upon different areas in Universes, and in the future, attacked many allied forts of the Knights of RedCliff, the Knights of Splintered Skies, and Wizards of the Astral Isles. Currently in LotU Trenon was banished to the Undead Dimension with his two "brothers", but due to an unknown reason, mhe was brought back to fight the heroes once again. He lost= again, and was revived after destruction several times. Now, he awaits his revival so he can fight the heroes, and hopefully take revengew on the ones he hates the most- Ceton Falmer and Buck. Arsenal *Red (Dark) Energy - Trenon can change the color of his Dark Energy and use it to turn into anything. Appearance(s) *Jared Smith - Ragged villager clothes *Cucurbita Magister - Regular villager clothes *Trenon - Apprentice to the Dark One. Wore dark robes with a dark mask. *Trio Master - Red winged armor with a black pumpkin, red on the inside and black antlers. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Villains Category:Dark Energy